


From A Certain Child's Point of View: Interludes

by Lailuva



Series: From The Child's Point of View [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda POV, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: He has so many adventures with his new Dad and he loves them all.A collection of one-shots from Baby Yoda's point of view, of various adventures he has while traveling with the Mandalorian.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: From The Child's Point of View [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592260
Comments: 226
Kudos: 517





	1. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and Dad explore a new planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop won't stop writing from Baby Yoda's perspective and I can't resist won't resist the urge to create between-the-onscreen-scenes scenes! And, well, I gotta do something in honor of May the Fourth. So here we are.
> 
> This one shot takes place between episodes 5 & 6.

The ship is making loud noises again. Dad does not like them. Dad does not really like anything right now, so he is staying quiet. Dad has never yelled at him, but he doesn’t want Dad to have a reason to.

They go lower, lower to the planet below. It is very pretty, sparkling green and blue. They go down far enough he can see lots of blue water and lots of green trees. Between the trees and the water is lots of black sand, and this is where Dad puts the ship. The ship makes a loud grumbly noise as it lands, and all the buttons blink and yell at Dad, making him madder until he finally turns them all off. Then he just sighs.

Dad sits in his chair for a moment, but then turns around. “Let’s get moving,” he says. “There’s supposed to be an old cache on this island. Let’s see if it’s still around.”

He gets to go? He reaches out his arms and Dad picks him up. He gets to go with Dad this time!

Dad carries him down to the bottom of the ship, where he gets his rifle and puts it over his shoulder, and puts some more things in pouches on his belt. He stays very still, because Dad is walking slower and stranger than usual, his steps uneven and one foot uncertain. Dad doesn’t say anything but he can sense it’s because Dad’s ankle is hurting. It has been hurting since Dad ran back onto the ship and they left very fast and someone shot blaster fire at them in space and made the ship sound all grumbly, but Dad will not let him fix it. He tried but Dad put his hands down and told him no touching.

The ramp opens and immediately he smells so many wonderful things! The sand smells hot and the water smells sharp and the trees are full of more smells than he can even name! He wants to get down and explore!

“No,” says Dad when he tries to get down. “Stay with me, ad’ika. If they don’t track us here we can explore later.”

He starts to whine, but then stops. He doesn’t want Dad to leave him on the ship.

The sun is almost gone and once they go in the trees he can’t see it at all, only some orange and purple still left in the sky between the leaves. He hears sounds in the trees, growls and chirps and howls, and when he reaches out with his sense with no name he can sense lots of things hiding out in the leaves! He huddles closer to Dad.

Dad bounces him a little. “This used to be a hunting island. Hundreds of animals to test your skills against, and if you were lucky, you could fight your  _ vode _ in the arena too.” He sighs. “But that was a long time ago.”

No animals test them as they go by, and he is glad. They sound scary, and he doesn’t want them to hurt Dad’s ankle more.

They go into a place where the trees clear and they can see the sky again. Above is a beautiful big star-like shape made of lots and lots of stars. It’s so pretty! _ Dad, look! _ he says, pointing up.

Dad looks. “That’s the Rishi Maze.” Dad  _ hmm _ ’s at him thoughtfully. “Maybe that’s where you’re from.”

_ No, Dad. We came from your ship. _ But Dad doesn’t explain his strange words, and they keep going. There is a rumble and a faint orange light from far away, on top of a huge rock.  _ Dad, what’s that?! _

“Huh, guess it’s still active,” says Dad. When he pats Dad again for an answer, Dad replies, “It’s a volcano. But it shouldn’t bother us. I scanned it and the old lava channels are still intact, even if there is an eruption.”

He doesn’t know what those big words mean, though he hopes they aren’t going to the scary volcano, whatever that is.

They keep walking, weaving in and out of trees. As they go he starts to see pieces of buildings, ruined and covered in green plants, but still stubbornly sticking out of the ground. Most are rectangles and bars and boring, but there are a few huge skulls and some statues of people. One of them has a helmet sort of like Dad’s, but they walk past it before he can show Dad.

There is a rumble far away. He squeaks and squeezes closer to Dad; he doesn’t like it. Dad bounces him a little but isn’t worried by the rumble. He is, though! Is it the volcano? It sounded a little different than the volcano-rumble. Maybe it’s an animal? Maybe another scary monster like the one he had to stop from getting Dad?

A big rumble-boom close this time! He cries, reaching for Dad, who tucks him closer in his arm. “Shh,” says Dad. “Just a storm. We’re almost there.”

There are more rumbles and he doesn’t like them at all! He hides his face in Dad’s arm. He doesn’t want to explore anymore! This place is scary!

Dad isn’t bothered by the rumbles and keeps walking along, slowly and unevenly, until he stops. Dad feels very sad now, and that makes him peek out. They are standing at what used to be doors, but they are torn open and apart, and inside is nothing but an empty room with lots of dirt and leaves. Lizards scurry away as Dad shines the light from his helmet on them.

Dad says one of the words Cara would say when she spilled her spotchka. “It was supposed to be intact,” says Dad. “Now we’ll have to go into town…”

Towns are fun. He likes towns. There are lots of people to see. Dad doesn’t like lots of people, though. He pats Dad’s arm to cheer him up.

It does make Dad feel a little better. Dad pats him on the head, then turns around and starts walking back the way they came.

At first there are only rumble-booms. He peeks out at the sky and can’t see the pretty star-made-of-stars anymore, only dark clouds above the trees. But then there is a strange  _ tink tink _ sound. More  _ tink tink tink, _ and then water drips on his head, first a few drops and then more and more and more. He looks up and Dad has water on his head too.  _ Tink tink tink _ as more drops fall on the shiny helmet, faster and faster,  _ tinktinktinktinktink. _

And then suddenly it’s like a whole bucket has been dropped on them. Water everywhere!

“Shit!” says Dad, and he pulls his cloak over their heads. Dad tries to hurry, but stumbles and says another one of Cara’s words. He clings to Dad, but Dad does not drop him. More water drips down on his head; when he looks up he sees the cloak is already very wet and water is running along the edges to fall on him.  _ Dad! _ he whines. He doesn’t want to get all wet!

“I know, I know,” says Dad. Dad tries to hurry again and almost falls because his ankle is hurting him so much. But Dad keeps going and when he peeks out, they are under the trees and heading for a dark hole, like the one where the big scary monster lives. He doesn’t want to go in there! But as they get closer he can see that it’s dry inside, and he doesn’t want to be wet either.

Dad turns on his helmet light as they go in, and now he can see there are no monsters inside, only rocks. Once Dad sees there are no monsters he sits down so fast he almost falls, and sets him down gently on the ground before leaning back against a big rock. Dad sighs. “So much for a quick stop at an old cache.”

It’s not so bad in here, now that he’s sure there are no monsters. Dad is tired and sits, so he sits with Dad. Outside the rain is pouring down. It’s a nice sound, now that they’re not in it. Even the rumble-booms aren’t so bad.

After a while Dad puts out a little lamp and hands him a ration bar. He eats while Dad stretches out his leg and puts his ankle up on a rock. The ration bar isn’t very good, but he’s hungry so he eats it all. By then he doesn’t want to sit anymore. He wants to explore!

Dad doesn’t tell him no when he gets up and walks a few steps, although the helmet tilts and he knows Dad is watching him. That’s good. Dad will keep him safe if there are any monsters in the cave after all. He would ask Dad to come with him, but Dad’s ankle is hurting a lot and Dad is tired. He will look around and Dad can sit and rest.

There are no lizards or frogs or other food here. The dirt is not dusty, just a little squishy, but doesn’t stick to his feet. He likes the way it feels between his toes. It’s soft with each step until his foot finds something hard. He pulls out a rock. It’s pretty! It’s shiny, almost metal-looking although it’s black.

Maybe it will help Dad feel better. He walks all the way back, and Dad looks over at him. “What’d you find, ad’ika?”

_ Here, Dad, _ he says, and holds out the rock. Dad takes it and looks at it. “Huh. Some kind of volcanic rock, probably.”

Dad tries to hand it back, but he puts it back in Dad’s hand. _ No, Dad. I got it for you. _

“For me?” asks Dad. “Vor’e, ad’ika.”

Dad likes the rock. Maybe he can find Dad another one. He goes looking, not worried much about scary monsters anymore. He can’t sense anyone else in here, and even if there are monsters, Dad will shoot them.

He brings Dad two more shiny black rocks and a handful of some squishy green stuff Dad says is moss. Finally he reaches the back of the cave. The lamplight almost doesn’t light things here, but his eyes adjust and he can still see. There are some very big rocks back here, but they aren’t the shiny-black kind of rock. They look kind of like pieces of a person; he can see the shape of a head, an arm, two legs. Wait. It is a person! A big person, taller than Dad and made of rock, but broken into pieces.

He walks up to see better. Three big pieces, but together they would make a person. She has long hair and is wearing armor. It isn’t quite like Dad’s, but not very different either. Her face isn’t smiling, but she doesn’t look mean. He wonders if she was a mean person or a friend.

He is about to go back to Dad when he sees what the rock-woman’s hands are holding. A helmet! She has a helmet just like Dad! He has to show Dad! _ Dad! Dad! _

“What is it, ad’ika?” asks Dad as he hurries back. He tugs on Dad’s hand. _ Come see, Dad, come see! _ Dad groans but gets up and he runs ahead back to the statue. Even though Dad is walking slowly, Dad’s steps are big and he keeps up. _ Look, Dad! _ he says, pointing at the rock-woman. He can’t reach all the way up to touch the helmet, but he points. _ Look, she has a helmet like you! _

Dad turns on his helmet-light and is surprised. He stares at the rock-woman for a long time before he says, “This must be from the old enclave. Thousands of years ago, when we didn’t have to hide.”

_ She has a helmet like you, Dad, _ he repeats, pointing at her helmet. _ Why’s hers off? _

“Yeah. Mandalorian, like me.” Dad leans down to look closer. “This is… Mandalore the Avenger. Yeah.” He points to some funny-shaped scratches at the bottom. “This is her.”

He doesn’t know who she is still, but Dad is happy to see the statue. He pats Dad’s leg and Dad picks him back up, though he is still staring at the rock-woman. “It’s good this is here,” says Dad finally. “That something still survives, even hidden.” He bows his head. “Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, Mand’alor.”

He still doesn’t understand who this rock-woman is or why Dad likes her. But at least Dad isn’t as bothered by his ankle anymore, even when Dad carries him back to where he left his lamp.

The rain and the booms are still going, but they really don’t scare him anymore. He curls up next to Dad to play with one of the rocks he found. Usually he likes to go to more interesting places, but here in this little cave, with his Dad, he is content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you play SWTOR you've probably already figured it out, but if you don't: there's a questline/flashpoint called Blood Hunt where you travel to an island on Rishi where a clan of Mandalorians have settled and have a delightfully extra enclave in a volcano. To get their aid, you fight their menagerie of beasts and finally their leader, famed bounty hunter Shae Vizla, who later in the game becomes leader of the Mandalorians and is titled Mandalore the Avenger. I don't think it's a stretch to say Din Djarin would've at least heard of her in Mandalorian history class. (Though I guess he must've slept through the parts where they talked about her fighting Jedi.)
> 
> My idea with this fic is to just write a one shot whenever I get an idea, so FYI there will be no consistent update schedule. These will be original shorts that take place between the various episodes. Not required reading for the From A Certain Child's Point Of View series, but something additional to enjoy if you would like.
> 
> May the Fourth be with you all!


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The galaxy is full of scary things, but at least he has his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after Episode 5.

There are White Armors all around, so many, all tall and big and scary. He tries to hide but there are no places to go. The blank black eyes can see him anyway. He runs but he is too slow too slow too slow! His legs won’t move! They all get closer closer closer. They do not care that he tries to run and hide and they do not care that he cries. They are going to take him away! Take him far far far away and he will never see his Dad or Winta or Peli or anyone ever again -

They grab him with their big scary hands and no matter how he kicks or bites or struggles or pushes he can’t get out! He’s too small and the world is too big again. He cries for Dad to come get him and save him and he sees shiny silver armor! Dad is here! Dad will get him! But Dad walks away… 

There are so many White Armors, too many, and they are all grabbing him and he can’t run away and Dad is gone, Dad left him, Dad is gone and never coming back and he will never see his Dad again -

He opens his eyes and he is in his bunk now, wrapped up tightly in his blue blanket. It feels like grabbing hands! He wants out! He kicks it off, shrieking at it to  _ Go away! _ He wants Dad!  _ Dad, Dad, DAD! _ he shouts.

But Dad is not here. Dad is gone. Dad said he was going away on a job before he wrapped him in a blanket and put him in the bunk. He’s not back! When is Dad coming back? What if there are White Armors here? What if they’re waiting just outside to get him?

He almost opens the door but it’s too scary. He can’t sense anyone but if there are White Armors outside they will get him. He is too small and Dad is not here to keep him safe. They could grab him and take him away back to the scary place with Glasses and his needle.

He tries to stay quiet so no White Armors can hear him but he can’t. His tears keep coming out of his eyes and every time noises come out of his mouth too. He tries to swallow them, and grabs the blanket and tries to hide them in his mouth. The blanket smells a little bit like Dad; it still remembers Dad wrapping it around him. He holds it close and tries to pretend it’s really Dad, but it’s not enough.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, the blanket getting wetter from his tears. Hiccups tear through his throat no matter how he tries to stop them. His head hurts and he just wants Dad.

But then he senses that familiar presence! Dad is coming back to the ship!  _ Dad! _ he screams as loud as he can. _ Dad! Dad! DAD! _

He can hear Dad run up into the ship and to the bunk, his boots stomping louder and louder until finally the bunk door opens and Dad is there, his blaster in his hand. “What?! What is it?!” asks Dad.

_ Dad! _ is all he can say, but as soon as he reaches out he’s in Dad’s arms. Dad runs through the ship, pointing the blaster at every corner, even carrying him up the ladder and into the cockpit. He clings to Dad’s side as best he can. Dad is here but he still can’t stop crying, even though he’s not supposed to cry. Yarull would hit him for crying. But Dad only holds him close as he runs back and forth through the ship.

Finally Dad stops, putting his blaster away. “What’s wrong?” asks Dad, bouncing him a little. “There’s no one here. Was someone here?”

_ There were White Armors, Dad! They were scary! _ He can barely say it through all the crying; he just can’t stop. He tries to grab Dad’s cloak and cling closer, but it’s too far away, and it makes him cry more.

“Um, it’s okay,” says Dad, trying to bounce him again. “I’m back. Did you wake up while I was gone? Is that why you’re upset?”

_ There were White Armors, Dad! _ he repeats. Why won’t Dad understand?!

“Are you hungry? Do you want some food?” Dad sets him down and starts heading for the conservator.

He doesn’t want to be put down!  _ DAD! _ he screams.

Dad runs over and picks him right back up. “Okay, okay. What do you want?”

He doesn’t know. He just knows the White Armors were scary and he can still see them in his head and it’s still too scary.  _ Dad, _ he whines, reaching out.

This time Dad holds him closer; he finally digs his claws into Dad’s cloak and buries his face in the soft fabric. It smells like Dad always does, metal and oil and dirt and that human-scent that is only Dad’s.

“Um… okay.” Dad pats his back. “It’s okay.”

He almost flinches - Yarull hit him for crying, or banged on the pod to make a loud scary noise - but these pats are nice. No scary White Armors can get him here, in Dad’s arms. He still can’t stop crying. He didn’t cry when he was with Yarull, because Yarull would hit him for it, and now it feels like all the cries he didn’t have before are coming out now.

“Shh, shh,” says Dad, and he starts to walk back and forth, still patting his back. “You’re okay, ad’ika, you’re okay.”

He just wants to stay here. No White Armors here. Just Dad’s soft cloak on his face, nice smells in his nose, Dad’s voice in his ears, and Dad patting his back. His nose drips and he wipes it on Dad’s cloak. Dad takes a little bit of it to dry his eyes but then stops and gets his blanket to wipe his face instead. “This is probably cleaner,” mutters Dad.

Dad tries to set him down again but stops when he whines, so Dad keeps walking and patting his back. Slowly he runs out of tears and crying and just has hiccups instead. He takes his face out of Dad’s cloak and a loud  _ hic! _ escapes his mouth. Dad walks over to the sink and pours water into a cup, then carefully holds it up to his mouth. He swallows a mouthful, and the water tastes so good he gulps it all down.

“That better?” asks Dad.

_ Yes, _ he says, but then adds,  _ Don’t put me down yet, Dad. _

Dad doesn’t put him down. Instead, Dad carries him up to the cockpit, and holds him as he flies the ship up into the sky and then the stars. There they sit in space. Outside all the stars are pretty and sparkly, just like the lights in the cockpit.

Dad leans back in the chair, letting him lay on Dad with his head tucked under Dad’s helmet, but still able to see the stars. “See, it’s not so bad,” says Dad. “Everything’s a little better when you’re out here.”

He’s not sure what Dad means, but he likes the words and the sound of Dad’s voice. Maybe Dad means there are no White Armors out here? They can’t go into space? He can’t see any ships that would have them inside, at least. Dad would shoot them anyway. If Dad’s here, they definitely can’t get him.

Dad pats his back again. He thinks Dad will make him go in the box soon, and fly the ship away, but Dad doesn’t. Dad just holds him, and together they stare out at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I sure hope Baby doesn't end up caught by stormtroopers or has to watch Dad walk away without explanation anytime soon.... :P


	3. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've come to a wonderful planet full of mud and frogs. But after messy play you still have to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in between Episodes 5 & 6.
> 
> A few people asked for more details about that first venture to the fun froggy mud planet Baby Yoda mentioned in Episode 6. :)

He liked the skughole so much, with all its nice ponds and yummy food and exciting smells and good friends. It is still the best, he thinks. But this green-brown planet full of mud and lots of slimy yummy frogs might be the next-best.

Dad flew the ship here, and let him go outside as soon as the doors opened. Dad told him not to go  _ into _ the ponds, but otherwise he could go wherever he wanted and eat all the frogs. He ate three small frogs - one for each finger on his hand - and then he ate a really big frog. He had to swallow it a lot and Dad got really scared and asked if he was choking, but it went down. Dad followed him around and wouldn’t let him swallow any more really big frogs after that.

He was so full after that big frog, but Dad asked him to find more frogs. He didn’t want Dad to be hungry, so he caught the biggest frog he could find - because Dad was big and needed a big frog - and brought it to Dad. Dad told him “Jate” and cut the frog’s head with his knife, then he followed Dad back into the ship, where Dad put the frog in a bucket in the conservator. “Now you’ve got one for tomorrow,” said Dad. “Go hunt some more, and we’ll save them.”

Hunting means catching things, or people. He’d heard some people call Dad a hunter before and he wanted to be a good hunter too, just like Dad. He’s sure Dad is good at it, because Dad is good at everything, though he’s noticed that Dad hasn’t caught any frogs yet. They always slip out of his hands when Dad tries, and when Dad shot one with his blaster it was too burned and stinky for him to eat. He let Dad have that one.

He caught lots more frogs and brought them all to Dad. Every time, Dad told him “Jate,” cut its head with his knife, and put it in the bucket in the conservator.

By the time the bucket was full the sun was going down and the sky was all pretty and orange and glowing. “Mirdala beroya,” says Dad, and he doesn’t know what that means, but the words make him feel good inside.

Dad tilts his head, looking at him. “You’re a mess. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He looks down. His clothes are brown from the mud, but they were already brown, so he doesn’t see how it matters. Besides, the mud was fun. It went splat-splat every time he put his feet and his hands in it! And he checked that it would do that lots of times.

He follows Dad into the ship. Dad goes to the side by the bunk, where there is a sink and a hole. The hole is called the vac tube and he is not allowed in it, even just to look, because it made Dad get scared and yell “No!” very loud, and he doesn’t like it when Dad yells. It was the only time Dad ever yelled at him and he doesn’t want there to be another.

He hears water splashing and when he looks over Dad is pouring water into the sink. He’s seen that before and it’s boring. Much more interesting is the muddy prints the same shape as his feet behind him! How did those get there? He walks more, and when he looks back there are more prints. He made them!

He looks and sees big boot-prints too. Those are Dad’s. He walks over and puts his foot on top. His foot is very small next to Dad’s. Will he be as big as Dad one day? He hopes so.

“All right, come here, womp rat,” says Dad, and suddenly Dad’s big hands are unzipping his coat and taking it off. What’s he doing? That’s his coat!  _ Dad, give it back! _ he says, but he doesn’t grab it in time.  _ Dad! _

“It’s filthy, ad’ika. I’ll wash it and then you can have it back,” says Dad. And then Dad takes his onesie too! Now he has no clothes!  _ Dad! _ he whines. It’s cold with no clothes!

He doesn’t like being cold. It was warmer outside. He heads back down the ramp.

“Hey!” He looks back and Dad is following him. Dad is going to chase him! He likes this game! He giggles and runs away as fast as he can.

“Come back!” says Dad, but he jumps right off the ramp and hides under it, listening to Dad’s boots stomp-stomp on the metal. Soon the boots appear by his hiding spot, but then he runs out the other way, unable to stop himself from laughing as Dad says “Come here!”

Dad is too big to fit under the ramp, so every time Dad gets too close all he has to do is hide under there again. Dad can’t get him even when he lies down on his stomach and reaches as far as he can, and since Dad is so big it takes Dad a moment to get back up - long enough for him to climb on Dad’s back and jump onto the ramp, leaving muddy prints as he runs all the back into the ship. He is giggling so much he almost can’t breathe!

He hears a “Hey!” Dad is right behind him! He runs for the crates to try and hide, and squeals when hands suddenly snatch him up into the air. “Gotcha, womp rat,” says Dad.

Dad is all muddy now too. Maybe they can go play in the mud some more? But Dad is carrying him over to the sink full of water. What is Dad doing?

Dad tries to put him in the sink. No way! It’s full of bubbles and he can’t see how deep it is. What if the water goes over his head and he’s stuck in the dark forever?  _ No, Dad! _ he says, and kicks his feet, sending bubbles everywhere.

“It’s just water, ad’ika. See?” Dad tucks him into his arm and pulls off his gloves and gauntlets and rolls up his sleeves. Dad sticks a hand in the water but it doesn’t go very far; when he takes his hand out, Dad lets him touch it. “See, just water. Shi pirun.”

This time when Dad tries to put him in the sink, he lets him, although he holds tight until he feels his feet touch the bottom and is sure the water won’t cover his head. It only goes up to his middle. It’s nice and warm, and when he pats the bubbles they fly everywhere. This is fun! Some float in the air and he tries to catch them, but they disappear. He tries to chase some floating away, but Dad’s hand stops him. “Stay in there. You’ll fall out otherwise.”

Dad starts scrubbing his head with a cloth but he’s way more interested in Dad’s hand. He’s never seen it with no gloves before. It’s not green at all but some light brownish color instead; it looks completely different from his when he puts his own hands on it. Dad has too many fingers and no claws at all, only stubby flat things on his fingertips. No wonder Dad is so bad at catching frogs.

The cloth scrapes his ears, hard.  _ Hey! _ he whines at Dad, batting the cloth away.

“You’ve got mud caked all over your ears. How did you even get it in there?” asks Dad, pushing his hands away and continuing to scrub even when he whines. He almost pulls away but then he remembers Yarull pulling his ears and how much it hurt, and sits very still.

Finally Dad stops cleaning his ears, but then Dad cleans his face instead! He closes his eyes but not his mouth and the bubbles taste terrible. Yuck! He spits them all out, whining more as Dad scrubs his head.

“You’re a mess, ad’ika,” says Dad. “You look like a mudhorn.”

_ You’re muddy too, Dad. _ He grabs some bubbles and throws them at Dad’s middle, which is still covered in mud from when he lay down on the ground. Dad laughs but still continues scrubbing him, moving on to his neck and shoulders. He tries to put his hand in the wet mud on Dad’s middle, but Dad takes his hands away and scrubs them clean instead, Dad’s big fingers holding on to his little ones. He investigates the not-claws on Dad’s fingers some more. They’re hard, but they aren’t sharp at all. It’s a good thing he caught so many frogs for both of them. Dad would never be able to hold on to the slippery frogs like this. Maybe that’s why he always wears gloves.

Dad lets go of his hands to clean his back, letting him play with the bubbles some more. They’re so strange, almost soft but so light he can barely feel them, and they disappear or break into smaller bubbles if he catches them. Sometimes Yarull and his friends would drink something stinky that had bubbles on the top; is this a drink too? He tries to catch a mouthful but it’s disgusting. When he blows out the bubbles into the water, though, more bubbles appear! He can make bubbles! He sticks his mouth in the water and blows out. More bubbles!

“Stop that. The water’s filthy.” Dad pushes him back up and starts scrubbing his front instead, and won’t let him make more bubbles. The water is brown now. Is that what Dad meant? All the brown mud is coming off of him and going into the water. Mud isn’t bad, though. He eats muddy frogs all the time. Maybe Dad just doesn’t like the mud. There is mud coming off him and onto Dad’s hand, so he grabs a corner of the cloth and scrubs Dad’s hand, just like Dad is doing to him. He grabs more and snatches the rest of the cloth out of Dad’s hand and carefully washes it, so Dad will not have mud on him anymore.

He tries to wash Dad’s armor too, but Dad takes the cloth back. “It needs a different kind of soap,” says Dad. “Where’s your feet, ad’ika?”

_ The same place they always are, Dad. _ What a silly question. He lifts his feet up and Dad cleans them. It tickles! He giggles and wiggles and it makes the water splash. When he hits the water, it splashes more! He hits it as hard as he can and water sprays everywhere, all over him and over Dad too.

Dad freezes, and he freezes too. Was he being bad? But Dad just wipes his helmet with his sleeve and sighs, and goes back to cleaning his feet. It tickles so much he can’t sit still, but Dad doesn’t tell him to stop splashing, so he keeps playing in the water.

Finally Dad is done, and he takes the cloth back. He grabs Dad’s hand again, determined to scrub it clean. But the water makes a loud scary sound and starts to go away! It’s disappearing down a hole in the bottom! He doesn’t want to disappear down there too!  _ Dad! _ he cries, and tries to climb up Dad’s arm.

“It’s just a drain, ad’ika,” says Dad, but Dad holds him up so he doesn’t fall down. The water all goes away, just leaving trails of bubbles in the sink and coldness on his skin. Dad turns the water back on and it pours out of the spout. He leans forward enough to swipe at it, and water splashes in his face.

Dad uses his hand to catch water and pour it on him, making all the bubbles still stuck to him slide away. Dad lets him play in the falling water, though he won’t get too close to the hole. But if he grabs on to Dad, Dad holds on to him. Dad won’t let him fall down the hole.

When there are no more bubbles, Dad turns the water off. Dad moves away, reaching to the side, and he yells at Dad not to leave him in the sink but Dad doesn’t let go. Instead Dad takes a big thick blanket and wraps him up all snug and tight. Now he is warm again.

Dad almost sets him down, but then closes the door to outside before putting him on one of the big crates. He almost whines - he would rather Dad carry him - but he’s so nice and snug in his blanket and now he’s kind of sleepy. He just watches Dad fill the sink again and this time Dad puts his clothes in there, shaking and rubbing and squeezing them to get all the mud out before finally hanging them up to dry.

_ Dad, you’re still muddy, _ he says, but Dad is already taking off his pieces of armor and setting them aside on the floor. But then Dad closes the door!

_ Dad! _ he yells.

“You’re fine, ad’ika,” says Dad, but he doesn’t open the door.

He doesn’t like when Dad closes the door and he can’t go in. What is Dad doing in there, anyway? Is this when he takes off his helmet? He knows Dad has to sometimes, because he knows Dad eats even if he doesn’t see it. Did Dad sneak a frog in there? He guesses that’s fair; Dad hasn’t eaten any of them yet.

Finally Dad comes back out. His helmet is clean and so are the shirt and pants he’s wearing now, and behind Dad are Dad’s cleaned-but-still-wet clothes hanging up by his clothes, and Dad’s boots are under them on the floor. He watches as Dad takes out a tin of something that smells weird and a cloth, dips the cloth in the tin, and starts to wipe the mud off a piece of armor and make it shiny again.

He wants to help too! He has to squirm to get out of the blanket, and he doesn’t like the cold air on his skin, but he jumps down off the crate and hurries over to the tin. Dad is too busy cleaning the armor to notice when he dips his hand in. It’s sticky and drippy but he hurries over to another piece of armor and rubs the stuff all over it.

“Hey!” He jumps and looks at Dad, who quickly snatches him away. “You’ll catch cold.”

_ I want to help, Dad, _ he whines, pointing at the armor.

Dad sighs, looking between the piece of armor and the warm blanket. Finally Dad scoops him up and wraps him up again; he whines but this time Dad doesn’t wrap up his arms. Instead Dad sets him on the ground in front of a big piece of armor, dips another cloth in the tin, and hands it to him. “I guess you can’t do too much damage to the backplate, ad’ika.”

He gets to help! He watches Dad rub and clean his piece of armor and copies Dad exactly. He wants to do a good job and get this armor very clean, even though no blanket covering them means his arms are cold and his skin feels all shivery. They sit in quiet together. Dad rubs his piece of armor until it’s shiny and clean, and he does the same.

Dad looks over at him. “Jate, ad’ika,” says Dad, and suddenly he doesn’t mind the cold air at all. Instead he grabs his cloth and scrubs the armor as hard as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Din vs Normal Parenting Things. And Baby Yoda giving his dad a hard time and just getting to be a child for a while instead of a high value target.
> 
> Mando'a:
> 
> Mirdala beroya = Clever hunter  
> Jate = Good  
> Shi pirun = Just water


	4. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't want to sleep, but his dad does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place soon after Episode 5.

He throws the ball Winta gave him at the wall. It bounces back and he catches it. He’s done it a lot and it’s boring by now, but he is waiting for Dad. He decided he would be good this time, and not cry and make Dad come back. Dad likes it when he is good.

He hears the ramp open and footsteps and as soon as he reaches out he senses that familiar presence. Dad is back!

Dad likes to open the bunk himself so he waits right in front of the door. It’s only a moment before the door opens and Dad is there!

_ Dad! _ he says happily, reaching up, but then he realizes Dad is not happy. Dad is tired and hurting, and when he concentrates he can sense that it is Dad’s chest and head that hurt the most, where there are black marks on the silver armor.  _ Dad? _

“Hey, ad’ika,” says Dad, picking him up. “Jate. You stayed in the bunk this time.”

_ Yes, _ he says, but then he tries to reach for the black mark on Dad’s chest.

“No,” says Dad in a definitely-firm voice. “No touching.”

Dad never lets him fix it when Dad is hurt. He wishes Dad would let him, but he puts his hand down.

Dad pats his head and says “Jate” again before carrying him over to his box, which is on a crate right now.  _ Dad? _ he asks as Dad takes his blanket and tucks him in.

“I’ll rock you next time. I promise,” says Dad. Dad does not hold him or pat him or anything, but just walks over to the ’fresher and closes the door.

_ Dad? _ he calls.

“Good night, ad’ika,” says Dad.

This is strange. Dad always helps him fall asleep. Sometimes Dad will put him in the crate before he’s all the way asleep, but Dad always rocks him or pats him for a while first. And he was good this time! He sits back up in the box.  _ Dad? _

No answer this time. He reaches out with his sense with no name, but he doesn’t learn anything new. Dad is still hurting in his chest and head and very, very tired.

Well, just because Dad is ready to sleep doesn’t mean he is. He’s not sleepy at all.

He gets his ball back from the bunk, pulling it down to him because he doesn’t want to climb all the way back up. He can push and pull it without touching it, make it roll all over the floor, and even bounce it. He pushes it away and chases it, giggling.

He’s so caught up in his game he hardly notices when the door opens and Dad comes out, setting all his armor pieces aside on the floor. “What are you doing?” asks Dad. “It’s time to sleep.”

_ I don’t want to sleep, _ he says. _ I want to play. _

“Come on.” Dad scoops him back up and takes him over to his box. He would like to be rocked, but Dad just sets him down and pulls his blanket over on top of him. He pushes it back off and sits back up.

“No, it’s bedtime.” Dad puts him back down, and he sits back up again before Dad can put the blanket on him.

Dad sighs. “Ad’ika…”

He reaches up. He is not going to sleep without Dad rocking him.  _ Dad, _ he whines.

“I know, I know,” says Dad. Dad pats his head. “Go to sleep. Come on, ad’ika.” He chuckles, but it’s a tired sound, not a happy one. “I want to go to sleep too.”

Dad is too tired for rocking? Maybe if he cries Dad will rock him, or at least pat his back. But crying would make Yarull mad, and he doesn’t like it when people are mad at him, and he does not want to make Dad mad.  _ Okay, _ he says, and lays back down.

“Jate,” says Dad, patting his head and tucking his blanket around him. Dad walks over to the bunk and crawls inside, and in a few minutes he can hear Dad snoring. Dad is asleep now, so Dad can’t tell him to stay in the box. He can get out and play.

He starts playing with his ball again, rolling it over the floor. He gives it a big push and it rolls over to Dad’s armor. He stops to look. Dad doesn’t usually set his armor out like this.

The shiny silver isn’t so shiny right now, but dirty instead. The dirtiest part is a big black mark on the armor that goes on Dad’s chest. He taps it, and black flakes off. It smells like blaster fire. This is from a blaster? Someone shot his Dad?

He doesn’t like thinking about that. He knows people shoot at Dad, because Dad has come back with black marks before. But this is a big black mark. And Dad was so tired and hurting. Someone did shoot his Dad. That must be why Dad is so tired and hurting and unhappy.

He doesn’t like that Dad is hurting and unhappy. Maybe he can help make Dad happy again?

He tries to remember when he has sensed that Dad is happy. Dad does not like lots of things, but there are things Dad does like. Dad likes fresh food, like he does. Is Dad hungry? Dad likes blasters, but he’s not allowed to touch those. Dad likes  _ him, _ which is the best, because sometimes he will do something and he can sense that Dad is smiling and happy to see him. He never sensed that in Yarull or any of his friends.

Those aren’t really things he can give to Dad, though. What can he give Dad to make him happy?

Dad likes his ship. And his armor is all shiny, so Dad must like shiny things like he does. That gives him an idea.

Dad does  _ not _ like him being on the ladder but Dad is asleep so Dad can’t stop him right now. The rungs are so far apart he almost can’t reach, but he goes slow and careful and he makes his way up, giving himself a push sometimes to make sure he can reach the next rung. Finally he makes it into the cockpit, and climbs up onto the dashboard. Outside it is dark, but there is still enough light from the moons to make the beautiful silver ball gleam.

Carefully, he twists and twists it until it comes off the stick. Clutching his prize, he shuffles back to the ladder well, and pauses to ready himself before he jumps down.

Dad doesn’t like it when he does that either, but he lands lightly like he always does and he’s fine. He makes his way over to the bunk. Dad’s boots stick out, and he jumps up and pushes himself enough to grab Dad’s boots and haul himself into the bunk. Dad doesn’t move as he walks all the way up Dad’s legs and back and places the ball in Dad’s hand. There. That will make Dad happy when he wakes up.

He looks down at his feet. There is a soft fuzzy blanket under them - no, that’s just Dad’s cloak. He doesn’t have a blanket. How is Dad supposed to sleep without a blanket? He doesn’t sleep without a blanket. Dad needs a blanket.

He knows there are other blankets on the ship, but they are in a net and too high for him to reach. He could try and pull them down, but he doesn’t want to make a mess. Dad does not like when he makes big messes like that.

There’s only one blanket he can reach without making a mess. He takes his blue blanket out of his box and carries it over to the bunk. Once again he jumps up and grabs Dad’s boots and pulls himself up. He walks up Dad’s legs and onto his back but Dad doesn’t move; he only snores. He drops the blanket on Dad’s back and pulls out all the corners until it’s flat and Dad is covered - or at least half-covered. It’s too small for all of Dad, but it will have to do.

There is only one thing that makes sleeping better, and that is back pats. Dad is too big for him to rock and he likes back pats just as much. He sits down on Dad’s back and  _ pat-pat-pats. _

Dad says something and the helmet moves, but he doesn’t sit up or roll over and just snores again. Maybe he is not all the way asleep yet. Back pats will fix that. They always make him fall asleep.

_ Good night, Dad, _ he says, and  _ pat-pat-pats _ Dad’s back, listening to Dad snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din, fortunately, wakes up and realizes his kid is curled up on his back before he rolls over. He can't figure out for the life of him how the shifter knob got in his hand, though. (But maybe this is when he figures out that routines are important to a kid, no matter how tired and aching he is.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed some fluff, and stay safe y'all!


	5. The Venture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorgan is such a wonderful place to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 4.
> 
> No need to worry about season 2 spoilers :)

He wakes up, blinking, warm and safe where he is tucked in Dad’s arm. Carefully he untangles himself from Dad’s cloak and sits up. Light is filtering through the walls, and there is a thin line of pale blue around the door. The air smells fresh and clean and nice. It’s time to get up.

_ Dad, _ he says, patting Dad’s arm. Dad doesn’t move; he only snores.  _ Dad, _ he repeats, patting Dad’s shoulder now. Dad still doesn’t move, so he climbs up on Dad’s chest and pats his helmet.  _ Dad! Wake up! _

Dad just snores.

Why won’t Dad wake up? It’s morning and it’s time to get up and play! Yesterday Dad showed him how to throw stones into the water and make them skip across the top, though he could only make the stone hover above the water. Today he wants to try that again. He pats the helmet more.  _ Dad, get up, _ he whines. _ I want to play! _

Dad just gives a big snore and doesn’t move.

He scowls. Dad is too sleepy, but he doesn’t want to sleep, he wants to play!

He looks over. Maybe Cara will play? But she is asleep too, with her arm thrown over her face. He woke Cara up one time and she did not like it. She didn’t hit him and just told him to go bother Dad, but she was still angry. He shouldn’t wake her up again.

Usually he just curls up next to Dad when he wakes up first, but he doesn’t want to today! He wants to go and play!

He looks over at the door. He wants to go outside, but there is no one to go with him. He’s never left without Dad or Cara or Omera or Winta before.

He jumps down from Dad’s cot and walks over to the door. The cloth flutters in the wind. The air smells so nice and fresh and green, like the forest around the village. He really wants to go outside. No one has ever said he  _ can’t  _ go outside without a grown-up, or at least Winta. The bad people are gone and the village is safe now. He could just go outside and look, at least. Dad has never said he can’t do that.

He looks back. Dad is still snoring and won’t get up and play with him. So he slips out under the cloth door and outside into the village.

The sun is just high enough to spill bright golden light everywhere. The ponds are shining like Dad’s armor, and the grass and trees are the brightest, prettiest green. Even the brown houses look neat and clean under the pale blue sky. The air is cool and gentle on his face and everything smells so nice.

The whole village is quiet; only a few droids are wandering between the ponds and tending to them. Most of the villagers have been resting a lot since they finally took the walker apart and made it go away, and some of them took all the metal pieces to another village to sell them. There are no children out to play with him yet. Maybe he can find Winta’s house and ask her to play?

He is pretty sure he remembers where Winta’s house is. It’s not far and he’s been there lots of times. He’s never walked there without Dad, though. But Dad is not awake, and he doesn’t want to wait. He walks.

The ground is soft and squishy under his feet, but not enough for the dirt to stick. It is cool and nice between his toes, as nice as the gentle wind ruffling his hair. The dirt and the ponds smell so wonderful, but he’s not allowed to go by the ponds. He can only go there when Dad is with him, and even then Dad stays right by him the whole time and tells him  _ no _ whenever he gets any closer.

He sees a house ahead that he is pretty sure is Winta’s. He’s been there before, usually when Dad eats. But then a flash of bright pretty orange catches his eye. It’s one of the pretty flying things! What did Winta call them? Butterflies?

The pretty butterfly stops and sits on some tall grass, and he goes over to look. He wants to see all the spots and stripes on its wings.  _ Hello, _ he tells it. But it flies away!

_ Come back! _ He follows the butterfly. It flies through the air just like Dad’s ship, dipping low to the ground and then fluttering back up. Where is the butterfly going? It lands on more grass and he tries to tell it  _ hello _ again, but it just flies away.  _ Hey! _

He wants to see its wings! They’re orange but they have yellow and black spots and stripes and they’re so pretty. Would Dad like it? Dad usually likes shiny things, like the ship and his armor. But he likes shiny things too,  _ and _ pretty colorful things, so maybe Dad would like the pretty colorful butterfly too. Maybe he can catch it and show Dad!

He reaches out, but his claws grasp only air as the butterfly flits away. He growls. This is harder than frogs. The butterfly sits on a yellow flower, and he tries to grab it again, but he misses and it flies further away. _ Come back! _

The butterfly is going into the trees. The trees are so big, and it’s darker in there. He hesitates. He’s never gone in there before, at least not by himself. But he wants the butterfly. He has to show it to Dad. So he follows after the pretty orange wings.

There’s only a little sun as he goes further into the woods. The butterfly is so so pretty when it flies into the slanting golden light. He has to catch it! He reaches again, and the soft wings brush his fingers, but once again it slips out of his grasp and flies higher, higher until he can’t see it any more.

He scowls. Now he is all alone, with no pretty butterfly to show Dad. There is nothing here but tall trees. Very tall trees. He looks around. They go up and up and up and he can’t see the blue sky anymore. And he can’t see the village anymore either… 

Suddenly, he wants to go home. He wants Dad. But which way was it?

He tries to remember and starts walking. When he was chasing the butterfly it seemed so easy to find his way. But now there are pokey sticks everywhere that jab his feet, and big logs in his way with squishy green stuff on them that are hard to climb over. He’s muddy and dirty and tired now. His feet hurt and he’s all alone. He just wants to go home!

There’s a loud scary sound and he scuttles under a big log. What if there are White Armors in the forest? Or more bad people like the ones who attacked the village? And Dad isn’t here to keep him safe… 

He hears something shuffling through the brush. Something big! Something is coming for him! He hides further under the log. He doesn’t want to be taken away or hit or hurt. He wants Dad! The something comes closer and closer and closer. He hides as much as he can. He can’t let it see him!

Louder louder rustling, the brush nearby shakes, and then Dad bursts out!

It’s just Dad! Dad came to find him! Even though something has scared Dad. He can sense that Dad is scared, and Dad is looking all around everywhere for something.  _ Dad! _ he shouts as loud as he can, popping out from under the log.

“There you are!” says Dad, running over and scooping him up. Now Dad is not scared anymore. Dad holds him close. “What are you doing out here?! You know you’re not supposed to run off like that…”

_ There was a butterfly, Dad, _ he says. _ I wanted to show you. _

Dad still seems upset. Maybe he wishes he could see a butterfly? _ I will find you another one, Dad, _ he promises.

Dad holds him close and just sighs, like he always does. “Don’t ever do that again. Come on, let’s go back.”

He doesn’t even have to ask Dad to carry him. Dad holds him safe and warm all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Baby Yoda didn't see it, it is definitely canon for this fic that Din flipped the fuck out when he woke up and found his baby missing, woke up a very grumpy Cara, and rallied the entire village to help him find his missing bean in between pulling out every piece of tracking equipment he had. Baby had to spend the rest of the day in his dad's arms and carefully supervised....but he didn't mind.


End file.
